Fire above Water
' Cry naught, my daughter. One day, you will be able to rise above from the puny humans, and know your powers of destruction. You will rule above both Titans and Giants, and the gods, of course. They will never match your great strength. Cry naught, my daughter. One day, no one will ever treat you like a slave again. Instead, they will fall into slavery under your command. Cry naught, Nadine. Cry naught. ' ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Everyday, Nadine wakes up in her small chamber every 5 o'clock. She dresses herself and cleans her room, then go downstairs to the kitchen. She fixes breakfast for her foster parents and nibbles on dry bread, the only thing she was allowed to eat. After her miserable meal, the mother will first come down in her glorious bathrobe made of silk. Her face will always be the same to Nadine, a look of disgust and irritation. Nadine always has to stand and bows her head whenever the mother passes by, or she will be given a painful whack round her head by the father's staff. When the mother is seated, the father now saunters down the stairs, head held high with might and proud, as a very important editor-in-chief might look like. His moustache quivers slightly. His head turns to Nadine, who stood again from her wooden chair and bows her head. The father smiled with satisfaction and heads over to the table with his wife. Together, they eat the meal prepared by Nadine. After the breakfast, the nasty comments starts. Nadine's foster parents always make themselves feel good by criticizing Nadine. They make fun of Nadine's strange features and her weak state. But Nadine, always a good child, bows her head quietly and make the comments pass. Picking up his briefcase, the father kisses his wife on the cheek, glares at Nadine and walks off the door. Nadine listens for the magnificent roar of engine of the man's Lamborghini, and then slings her backpack on her shoulder and leaves the house for school. In school, Nadine was always bullied because she lives only in a foster home and has no real parents. Also, they teases her of being a very puny girl with nothing to defend herself with. Today was very different. At lunch, Nadine seats herself on her usual table just for one. Enviously looking around the tables full of friends, she picks up her paper bag containing her lunch and begins to eat. A couple of rich, stuck-up girls pass her table and abruptly stops. "Hey, freak. Are you dumb enough to stay in this school where you have no friends?" The first girl, her long blonde hair swaying, sneered. Her friend laughed in a high-pitched tone. Nadine ignored the tease. Instead, she ate the salad she secretly whipped up for herself. "I had eaten my lunch, Stacey." The first girl spoke loudly. "But I'm still very hungry. Would you mind sharing your salad with us, freak?" She grabs Nadine's Tupperware and runs away with her friend, Stacy, laughing. Suddenly, Nadine, despite her quiet nature, felt a surge of anger and stands up. "Hey Louella!" She shouts, fire in her eyes. When the girl, whose name must be Louella, turns, an arc of dark energy hit her, and the Tupperware that she had took from Nadine flew in the air and lands on Louella's face, a mix of lettuce and tomatoes. The principal enters the cafeteria, sees the commotion and freaks out. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He roared, anguished. He helps Louella up, and looks around. "Who did it?" The principal asks Louella. Louella shakily points a finger at Nadine, whose anger starts to rise again. "Curse you!!!" She screams and an earthquake shook the world. It was powerful, and Nadine, instinctively, created a dark portal that transports her outside the school, and she watches the school crumble into rubble, and from quite far away, her house where her foster parents were slowly disintegrating too. Before her eyes, San Diego erupted into flames, buildings falling and people escaping the destruction. Blood stained the ground as people met accidents. Nadine somehow felt satisfaction. After all, this world was never kind to her. She warped, without any destination in mind. ** Stumbling a little, Nadine found herself in a freezing place. Looking around, she identified that she was at the Arctic Circle. "Who are you?" A silky voice asked. When Nadine turned, irritated, she found herself face to face with a man radiating the aura of a god. "I am Nadine Safana La Muerte." She introduced boldly. "I suggest you take the sword down, Pandro, or you wouldn't like what you see." Then she shook her head. Her face contorted into surprise. The god, Pandro was shocked too, and his sword dropped to the ground. "I-I.....How did I do it?" She asked Pandro, who only shook his head in disbelief. "You must be the one we're waiting for so long." Pandro murmured. "The one stronger than Nyx." He picked up his sword and wiped the blade with a fistful of robes. "Come with us, Nadine." He led the girl to a hidden hut and urged her inside. "I am a member of the Advance Guard." He declared, closing the door after they had entered. "We wanted to bring the downfall of the gods. I, myself, went to an oracle and I got a prophecy foretelling that a being more powerful than the night will come at the beginning of the eternal nights." "And it must be you, isn't it?" Pandro clucked in disappointment. "You look human." This triggered Nadine's irritation. With one swift movement, she clutched Pandro's chin and held it high. "Don't you dare address me with that filthy word, godling." She said and forcefully let go of Pandro's chin. She slapped him hard on the cheek. Pandro gulped and nodded. He gestured to the room, where four members were seated in wooden chairs chatting. They radiated so much evil, Nadine felt satisfied. "So, is this she?" A boy with light brown hair spoke when Nadine and Pandro arrived. "Maybe." Pandro mumbled. "Speak girl." Said a woman with long silver hair. Suddenly, darkness engulfed Nadine. ** The time is now, daughter of destruction. Bring an end to the infernal reign of the gods. Wake from your human body....and see the world in your true vision. Remove the human taint from your soul, purify yourself as a protegenoi. O, arise, Nadine, Chaos' child....one who will bring forth endless destruction upon this ugly world..... As the smoke cleared, the Advance Group gasped. Nadine had completely changed. Her sickly figure was transformed into a healthy, mighty form. Her face didn't show any weakness, unlike the years before. She looked royal and powerful, the form of a goddess. Pandro and his group bowed before her. Nadine smiled a cruel smile. "Rise." She said in an icy voice. When the group had settled again on their chairs, Nadine began to speak, dark wisdom forming plans in her head. "The gods....." Nadine said, licking her lips disdainfully. "They have ruled too long. Let us bring them down, and we'll rule it." "But, um....my lady?" Pandro raised a hand as if in a class. "There are people who destroys our plans to do just that." Nadine's eyes flashed. "Who are they? Speak their names, and be sure they will suffer my wrath." Pandro whimpered. "The Godslingers, madam." "Who are they? Tell me everything about them, fools." The group launched into an explanation about their enemy, the Godslingers. Nadine listened patiently, and when they were finished, she smiled. "Why, all we have to do is kidnap them and let them rot in our sight." She said. "Pandro, lead your group to kidnap the so-called Godslingers." ** (Few weeks past.....) "I-I'm so sorry." A member of the Advanced Guard bowed at Nadine's feet, who was paying no attention. She was watching a large sphere of ice with faint images of the battle raging outside. "Who is that boy?" Nadine asked quietly and pointed at a boy with golden hair and golden eyes glowing. "He's-he's Josh Mclean, son of Hyperion." The member said with a quaver in his voice. Nadine watched Josh's movements for some time. Her eyes suddenly glowed red. "He's the one why you fail these simply quests." She said in a voice barely more than a whisper, though deadly. The boy shivered, still bowing at her feet. "Rise." Nadine said simply. "Go attend to your worthless team. I'll get the son of light. Soon, the Godslingers will play right into my hands." She rose, and the member backed away and immediately ran. Nadine raised a hand and a portal appeared. Nadine stepped into it, snapping her fingers and changing into robes with a hood pulled low over her face, to hide her identity. She entered the portal. Soon after, she found herself outside her headquarters, right behind the demititan of Hyperion. She took him by the throat and quickly jumped back in her portal, leading her back to her castle. The boy started to fight her grasp, but she conjured chains that immediately stopped his every move. Nadine threw Josh into a dark prison cell, assigned guards to standby and walked out, laughing. A few hours later, Nadine approached Josh's prison cell, and she sensed powerful magic at work. She closed her eyes and tried to reach Josh's mind. "Jessica....." Is what she had sensed from the boy's mind. Nadine entered the cell. "Trying to send a dream message to your friends so they can save you, weakling?" The goddess said softly. Josh whimpered behind his gag. Nadine held out a finger and touched the side of Josh's head. Wisps of golden smoke began snaking off Nadine's finger and coiling inside Josh's ear. "Mmmmfffllllll!!!!" Josh cried out. He writhed in pain and his eyes bulged. Nadine burst into laughter. She made a whip made out of barbed wire and started to torture Josh, who moaned in agony. "Even the most powerful of your kind can never defeat me." Nadine declared. "I'm stronger Nyx, the night herself." ** The one who holds the power of ending the world will wreak havoc until her enemies bow down before her. The gods who are known to be eternal, will meet the fire who will cross their waters, one who will eventually bring their end, until one can put her to eternal sleep. ''' '''Chaos' child, stronger than the night, finally rose to true height. Let her be satisfied of destruction. Let her have her fill of revenge. Do not stop my daughter of destruction, or you will never be free of your mind with thoughts of chaos. 'She is born to prove to the boastful gods that fire can touch the surface of the water. ' 'THE END. ' Category:Storm Legends Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Short Story Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion